


Being Cute

by FoxyTurttle



Series: Beast Mode Cuteness [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)
Genre: Animal Traits, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTurttle/pseuds/FoxyTurttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's annoying to be a big bad Predacon and looking cute... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to spread the love before the new RID series swallows this one whole. (Though I gotta admit I was really happy to see that there's new tag to differenciate them, yay!)

_Roll roll roll._

Sky-Byte looked up.

_Roll roll roll._

" _What_ are you doing?"

The skunk stopped its rolling in the grass, blinking up. "I smelled somethin' I liked and some weird urge made me wanna roll in it." His expression fell a little. "Must be my Beast Mode program glitching or somethin'. The others have had the same problem."

It was the shark's turn to blink.

"I don't know about glitching but it is rather adorable."

Gas Skunk sighed in resignation: he had accepted a long time ago the feelings his comrades had towards his Beast Mode. Dark Scream had the same problem, but, unlike his black companion, he actually _enjoyed_ the attention. Something about "scritchies".

Sky-Byte made a movement.

"Uh?", the skunk enquired.

Sky-Byte made the movement again: his index finger moving up and down in a circling motion, seemingly asking for permission. 

Gas Skunk tilted his head.

That, apparently, was approval for something because his commander then confidently advanced on him and proceeded to scratch him behind the ear.

Oh.

_Oh. ___

__But this felt _good_._ _

___Scritchy scritchy_ Sky-Byte's fingers did as they danced around Gas Skunk's fur. _Rumble rumble_ something inside the skunk's engines contently uttered.  
His commander was now kneeling beside him, nimble fingers scritchy-scratching him and the toothiest grin of endearment on his face._ _

__Mmmmh, but being cute had its benefits._ _


End file.
